<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пустяк by stanpool</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755292">Пустяк</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool'>stanpool</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Henry/Patrick, Richie is a bit dumb, Stan is a bit powerful, and cocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ричи притворяется, что ему вовсе не нравится, как Стэн пресекает любые попытки Ричи быть смешным, а Стэн притворяется, что Ричи — заноза в заднице, и что он устал дружить с ним.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пустяк</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>все герои достигли совершеннолетия</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Всё происходит спонтанно.</p><p>Так, как можно ожидать от Ричи, но точно не от Стэна. Только не от Мистера Пунктуальность, Мистера Строгий Воротничок, Мистера Закачу глаза быстрее, чем ты пукнешь или чихнёшь.</p><p>Это, ну… происходит? И продолжается. И длится. И начинается совсем не примечательно.</p><p>Просто в один из дней Ричи оказывается на кухне в доме Урисов. Одежда у Ричи грязная, у него сломаны очки и разбита губа. Ричи даже не обидно. Всего лишь обычный день в жизни Ричи Тозиера. Всего лишь Ричи, который слонялся по городу в попытке занять себя хоть чем-то: сходить в кино или в магазин (и ничего не купить в итоге, потому что Ричи, как всегда, на мели).</p><p>Несколько часов — и Ричи обошёл весь город. А с удачливостью Ричи нет ничего удивительного в том, что как только он сел на лавку под большим раскидистым дубом недалеко от школы, то услышал голос Генри, а затем увидел его самого. И всю честную компанию — с Патриком Хокстеттером в придачу. Даже обидно, что его брат в действительности был неплохим парнем; брат Генри, не Патрика. Насколько он знал, у Хокстеттера братьев не было. Что, по мнению Ричи, было хорошо. Больше садистов и психов Вселенная просто бы не выдержала. (А вот Дерри мог бы. Дерри — ёбаный край Земли.)</p><p>Несложно догадаться, что случается после столкновения Ричи с бандой Генри. Генри орёт что-то про педика, Патрик, стоящий сбоку, премерзко смеётся, то и дело бросая на него сальные взгляды, и Ричи тоже не молчит в ответ. Слово за слово, и вот уже Ричи ляпает про тот случай, когда он увидел их с Патриком за отдрачиванием друг другу за школой.</p><p>Серьёзно, они были так увлечены процессом, и Генри так стонал, что Ричи даже слегка будоражит мысль о двух ярых гомофобах, которые вначале избивают друг друга до полусмерти, а затем целуются взасос и бегут навстречу закату, крепко держась за руки (или за хуи друг друга). Порнуха из альтернативной реальности, как она есть. Ричи улыбается сам себе.</p><p>Увы, его мысли — в которых реальность всегда смешивается с подростковой похотью — не делают Ричи пользы. Реакция Генри и Патрика на его чересчур довольное лицо и на грязные намёки в их сторону оставляет лишь красочные следы на его лице и рёбрах.</p><p>Под глазом у Ричи расцветал финал. Плюс, у него была разбита губа, и это вовсе не придавало Ричи мужественности.</p><p>Он выглядел дерьмово. И именно поэтому Ричи решил, что единственное место, куда он мог бы заявиться в таком виде — не распугав всех вокруг и не получив миллиард ненужных вопросов, — это дом Стэнли.</p><p>Не то чтобы Ричи считал Стэна машиной без чувств, но… Стэн-Супермен однозначно сумел постигнуть вулканскую философию о контроле эмоций. Ричи мог быть уверенным хотя бы в этом: Стэну будет настолько не похуй, насколько он разрешит себе показать. (А это очень и очень много, но ещё — Стэн не позволит лавине эмоций накрыть и унести его за собой. Будет действовать по обстановке. И сейчас Ричи нуждается в умении Стэна абстрагироваться больше всего.) Вдобавок Ричи спасёт его от скуки.</p><p>Он вроде как уяснил, что по субботам отец Стэна становится похожим на мать Эдса — никаких телефонных звонков и шумного друга-придурка; никакой работы и дел, даже если вопрос касается жизни и смерти.</p><p>Предлагая себя, такого разукрашенного, с фингалом под глазом и подсохшей кровью на губе, Ричи только сделает Стэну одолжение. Ведь Стэн и в лучшие дни не соблюдал шаббат, адаптировав его под себя вместе с принципами кашрута.</p><p>Стэн будет недоволен — факт. Но когда Стэн вообще бывает доволен? Ричи с трудом может припомнить. (Даже если это не совсем так, и Стэн искренне рад очень — даже слишком — многому.)</p><p>И всё же они оба любят подыгрывать друг другу в этой игре. Ричи притворяется, что ему вовсе не нравится, как Стэн пресекает любые попытки Ричи быть смешным, притворяется, что его бесит вечное закатывание глаз, и как Стэн ведёт себя так, будто он единственный — достаточно взрослый, чтобы не участвовать в восторженных дебатах Ричи и Билла о прелестях и недостатках хуёв и женских грудей. В свою очередь, Стэн притворяется, что Ричи — заноза в заднице, и что он устал дружить с ним.</p><p>Вот почему Ричи обнаруживает себя на кухне Стэна. Он старается сидеть ровно, хотя единственное, чего ему хочется — свернуться в комок на диване и стонать от боли.</p><p>Стэн, который открыл ему дверь пару минут назад, выглядел чуть более растрёпанно, чем обычно. Тем не менее он быстро оглядел Ричи, поморщился, заметив его раны, фингал и ссадины на лице и руках, и велел Ричи следовать за ним на кухню. Стэн ненадолго взял руки Ричи в свои — что было слегка необычно и весьма эмоционально для этого двойника Спока, — а затем быстро отпустил их и прошёл к холодильнику.</p><p>Недоумение наверняка было написано на его лице вместе с синевой от ушибов.</p><p>Стэн громко вздохнул, достал упаковку замороженной клубники из морозилки и — Ричи наблюдал за ним заворожённо и чуть заторможенно, как в слоу-мо (видать, сильно Патрик с Генри его отмудохали) — приложил её к его губе.</p><p>А когда Ричи чуть отошёл от шока и сам ухватился за ледяной пакет, Стэн разжал пальцы, долго смотрел на него, а затем поцеловал.</p><p>Вот так просто, словно это был пустяк.</p><p>— Что?.. — задыхаясь, пробормотал Ричи минутой после, когда его сердце заходилось в бешеном ритме, и Стэн практически пожирал его рот, умудрившись втиснуть себя меж его ног.</p><p>Стэн был горячим и слишком умело целовался. Его рот… Ричи не мог не думать, что Стэн может проделать с ним ещё. Этим ртом. С Ричи, который возбудился от одного поцелуя. И как бережно, но в то же время крепко Стэн держал его. Как щекотно касался его щеки и проводил по шее. И то, что член Стэна реагировал на Ричи, что Стэн прижимался к нему, и Ричи чувствовал, что он нравился Стэну — всё это было как во сне. Как тем утром, когда Ричи проснулся в своей постели со стояком и постарался переключиться с образа Стэна на плакат с грудастой актрисой из «Беверли-Хиллз, 90210». (Ричи тогда схватился за свой член, провёл пару раз и моментально кончил, но даже так образ Стэна никуда не делся. Раскрасневшегося, с растрёпанными волосами и такого желанного.) Как в Стэне сейчас проявлялось что-то от дьявола, и как его мягкие, кудрявые волосы пушились, обрамляя лицо точно ореол.</p><p>Ричи слишком часто обнаруживал себя за пролистыванием анатомических справочников и журналов, сравнивая обрезанные хуи с необрезанными. Даже если он по памяти мог воспроизвести член Стэна. (И члены всех остальных членов Клуба. Всех, кроме Беверли, конечно).</p><p>Стэнов был…</p><p>— Ш-ш… — осёк его Стэн снова. И потёрся об него.</p><p>Он коротко улыбнулся — Стэн! Улыбнулся! — и буквально выдернул Ричи из кухни. А когда они перешагнули порог его комнаты, Стэн предусмотрительно закрыл за ними дверь.</p><p>Не такого Ричи ожидал. И даже втайне не мог на это надеяться. И вот где он был — со Стэном, который опустился перед ним на колени и растёгивал ширинку на его джинсах, освобождая от трусов возбуждённый член. В светлой, абсолютно стерильной, мать его, спальне Стэна, в которой Ричи был тёмным, хаотичным пятном.</p><p>— Что ты д… — попробовал Ричи снова, но Стэн вновь не дал ему договорить (что давно вошло у него в привычку).</p><p>— Не сейчас, Ричи, — просто, но властно сказал ему Стэн. И хотя бы звучал его голос примерно так же, как Ричи себя чувствовал — задушенно и хрипло.</p><p>О… окей, подумал про себя Ричи. Может, даже прошептал вслух. Сейчас он действительно не соображал нормально.</p><p>Стэн секунду смотрел на его член. (Что должно бы его смутить — Ричи, в основном; может, их обоих, — но его член был тем ещё предателем.)</p><p>Оказывается, подумал Ричи, Стэн вовсе не притворялся тогда. </p><p>Стэн знал чего хотел и воплощал своё желание в жизнь, не церемонясь.</p><p>Он наклонился ближе, так что Ричи с трудом удержался, чтобы не дёрнуться навстречу. («Не спугни эту птицу, Ричи! Ты мужчина или кто».) </p><p>Стэн облизнул свою ладонь и длинные, почти как у самого Ричи, пальцы и взял член Ричи в руку. Он провёл рукой вверх-вниз и затем вобрал головку в рот, проведя языком по всей длине — влажно, медленно и восхитительно дразняще.</p><p>У Ричи вырвался стон. </p><p>Стэн знал, что делает. Знал, что делает <em>с ним</em>. </p><p>И когда он посмотрел на него из-под ресниц — без тени смущения и кокетства, — Ричи просто сдался, отпуская себя и слегка качнув бёдрами. </p><p>Стэн, возможно, действительно <em>устал </em>дружить с ним. А Ричи, дурак, не сразу это понял. Ведь как и со всем остальным, Стэн предпочитал иметь его всерьёз (и надолго).</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>